1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power transmitting device to transmit power and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are devised to print an image on a printing medium. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines and devices combining functions thereof.
In operation of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, after light is emitted to a photoconductor charged with a predetermined potential to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor, toner is fed to the electrostatic latent image to form a visible image. The visible image formed on the photoconductor is directly transferred to a printing medium or indirectly transferred to the printing medium by way of an intermediate transfer body and, then, the visible image transferred to the printing medium is fixed to the printing medium while passing through a fixing device.
To allow the toner image on the photoconductor to be transferred to the printing medium, the photoconductor defines a transfer nip in contact with a transfer roller. Torsion of the photoconductor may occur by shock applied when the printing medium approaching the transfer nip comes into contact with the photoconductor or while the printing medium passes through the transfer nip. Torsion of the photoconductor may vary a position where light reaches the photoconductor, causing a defect in a visible image transferred to the printing medium. This results in deterioration of print quality.